Making Mistakes
by BeffyBeth
Summary: Summary: Sian's life is torn to shreds when she is forced to face the consequences of her actions. Rated T Maybe changed to M later on in the story. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Crying On The Bathroom Floor

Hey guys. This is my first attempt at a Sophian fic. I've had the idea for a while, and have been trying to put it into words.. So after several tries at planning it, this is what I got.. I hope you enjoy reading it..

**Making Mistakes**

**A Sophian Fan-Fiction**

**Summary:** Sian's life is torn to shreds when she is forced to face the consequences of her actions.

**Author: **Beffy Beth

**Rating: **T – Maybe M later on.

**Sian's POV:**

_No! No! No! This cannot be happening! _Tears slip from my eyes, splashing on the bathroom counter. Two blue lines flash in my mind, taunting me. I sink to the floor, collapsing in a heap on the cold tiles. Quiet sobs echo around the room, bouncing off the walls again and again until I can hear nothing else. I scramble around in the pocket of my jeans, clasping my phone tight in my clammy hand as if my life depended on it. Dialling the number is easy, even with the bitter tears burning in my eyes. My thumb hovers over the call button. I press it quickly, before I have the chance to change my mind. I press the phone to my ear, desperate to hear something other than my own sobs. She picks up almost immediately.

"What do you want Sian?" Her voice cuts through me like a knife, stabbing at my heart until I can barely breathe. I sob quietly into the phone, my free hand clenching in my own hair.

"Sian?" She sounds worried now, her voice drowning in sympathy and confusion.

"Soph.. Sophie. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I hurt you... I didn't mean to!" I burble quickly, my words merging together as I speak.

"Sian... It's okay... It doesn't matter... Where are you? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Panic saturates her words as she rushes to get them out.

"I'm at my dad's. Can you come over? I need to talk to you. I need you. Please?" I plead with her, gripping the phone so tight my fingers ache.

"I'll be there as quick as I can.." Things clatter noisily in the backround as she, presumably, rushes around her bedroom. I hear a loud bang and then her swearing softly.

"Sian.. I have to hang up now, but I'll be with you as soon as I can.. Okay?" She says hurriedly, to which I reply with a weak 'yeah'. I end the call, lifting myself carefully from the floor. I trudge slowly into the dark living room, not bothering to turn any lights on. I curl up on the worn leather sofa, hugging my knees to my chest. I rest my head on the arm of the sofa, closing my eyes slowly. I don't know how long I lay there, revelling in the darkness. The door creaks open slightly and Sophie peers around, sighing when she spots me in the gloom.

"Oh Sian." She rushes over to me, wrapping her arms tight around my quivering body. She pulls me close to her, and I wind my arms around her neck. I grab fistfuls of her cotton t-shirt as I sob into her skin, staining her neck with tears. She caresses my back soothingly, her hand trailing up and down, tracing patterns on my plaid shirt. My sobs gradually cease, and I lay my head in her lap. Sophie smiles down at me gently.

"So... What's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2: We?

**Hey guys. I'm back with another update... Sorry they're always so short. I mainly write them at night and then edit them before I post them. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. I'm gonna try my best to update every 2 days. Please review... it might help me make the updates longer. ;)**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sian's POV:**

"I-I... Something happened..." I stutter nervously, playing with my fingers. Sophie chuckles softly.

"Hate to break it to you babe, but that doesn't exactly answer my question.." She says, grinning gently. I smile timidly, rolling my eyes at her impatience.

"I know.. I was getting there!" I reply, to which she nods and mimes zipping her lips.

"Anyway... After we kissed, I.. I was so confused.. I didn't know which way was up, and which way was down. It's like a thick fog took over my mind, and I couldn't see straight. I stumbled home, and Ryan was waiting for me. I tried to make him leave, but he wouldn't. He pulled me into his arms, and he kissed me. I should've pushed him away... but my arms wouldn't move. And then I thought... I thought if there was anyway I could still feel anything for him, I would forget... I'd forget everything you made me feel for you." I pause, gauging her reactions before I continue.

"After he was done, I felt awful... used... sick. I wanted nothing more than to come and see you... But I couldn't... For days after.. All I could think about was you. What you were doing.. How you were feeling.. My heart hurt.. And then I started throwing up, I thought I'd eaten something bad.. But it was continuous.. Every morning when I woke up, I'd have to run to the bathroom." I sigh heavily, shifting my eyes around the room quickly.

"I'm pregnant Sophie." I hear her inhale sharply, I freeze. I steal a hesitant glance at her face. It's expressionless, like she's deep in thought. I sit up, missing the contact almost immediately as I shuffle along the dark leather. I sigh loudly, looking down at the large gap of sofa between us. She turns and looks at me, her blue eyes sympathetic. She slides towards me, eradicating the distance between our bodies as she slings an arm across my shoulders.

"Sian. We'll get through this... It'll be okay." She whispers, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. I smile.

"We?" I say quietly, staring at her. She grins.

"Of course... I'd never leave you to deal with something like this on your own... Plus, the little guy or girl is gonna need their Auntie Sophie." She places a hand on my cheek as she speaks, staring straight into my eyes. I lean into her touch, placing a hand over hers. I stare at her, focusing solely on her. Everything else fades into nothing, and all I can see is her. Her flawless skin, her perfect figure. Her azure blue eyes that I get lost in whenever I see them. Her chocolate brown hair. I reach a hand out, weaving a few, ridiculously soft, strands between my fingers. I release them, moving my hand down to lay against her cheek briefly, almost mirroring her position. My finger tips skim over her features, running over her pink lips before resting at her neck. She closes her eyes, her long eyelashes fluttering as she does so. I lean towards her, my breathing becoming deeper as I inhale her musky scent. I peck her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose. I pause infront of her lips, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat. Softly, I press my lips against hers.

**O.O**

**What will happen next? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. :)**

**See you in 2 days!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ryan

**Hey again! I'm sorry this is a day late, I was really busy yesterday. .**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3. Please review! Every review gives me more inspiration! ;)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Sian's POV:**

I pull away reluctantly, gazing at her through half lidded eyes. Her eyes are still closed and her lips are slightly parted, silently begging to be kissed again. Her eyes flutter open slowly. I sigh happily, losing myself in the sapphire oceans. She smiles nervously, looking away quickly and freeing me from my trance. She blushes, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. A flash of warmth spreads throughout the room, over taking my body until I feel like I'm on fire. I look down at my hand, which had settled on her denim clad thigh. I smile. Lifting my eyes to meet hers again, I yawn. She giggles softly.

"Will you stay with me tonight? It's just I don't wanna be alone an..." She cuts off my rambling with her lips. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it's enough to leave me breathless.

"As if I could leave you now." Her voice is gentle, almost a whisper. "C'mon. Let's go to bed."

* * *

I open one eye sluggishly, closing it again almost immediately as the sun filters through a crack in the curtains. I grin softly, looking down under the duvet. Sophie's hands rest on my stomach, palms flat against my clammy skin. Her hot breath blows across my neck, inflaming my whole body in goosebumps. I'm suddenly hit with an all too familiar feeling. _Oh God... Not now! _I pull quickly out of Sophie's welcoming embrace. I sprint across my bedroom carpet, running through the hall and into the bathroom. My bare feet slap against the cold tiles as I reach the toilet. I empty my stomach into the porcelain bowl, silent tears of anguish running down my flushed cheeks. The bathroom door swings open, revealing a worried looking Sophie. She rushes over, scooping my hair into a pony-tail with one hand, while the other hand runs soothingly up and down my back. When I'm done, she hands me a glass of water – which I gladly accept. She sits on the bathroom counter, watching me closely as I brush my teeth. I pause, giving her a foamy smile.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask, before spitting the tooth-paste into the sink. She grins, shaking her head in feigned disbelief.

"Only you can make vomit look good." She replies, leaning back against the wall. I shake my head, giggling softly. She hops from the counter, pulling me into a tender embrace. I rest my head on her shoulder, pressing my lips against her fragrant neck.

"I think we should get dressed, don't you?"

* * *

The morning rolls by lazily, and it's spent lounging around, watching rubbish saturday morning tv. We lay on the laminate floor, my head resting on her flat stomach, her fingers twisted in my hair. I stroke her arm lovingly, my fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. The doorbell rings, breaking through the serenity. I sigh frustratedly, heaving myself from the floor. I open the door quickly.

"Ryan?" Sophie's eyes snap to the door, her brow furrowing. Ryan pushes past me, his hands buried in his, frankly far too, skinny jeans. He looks at Sophie, his face distorted with disgust.

"What's she doing here?" He spits, glaring at me. "I thought you two hated eachother!" I frown at him.

"I don't think that's any of your business!" I snap, my expression twisting with anger. He rolls his eyes, brushing a few pieces of hair from his face. Sophie flashes me a small smile, her eyes flicking from my stomach to my face, and then back again. I sigh.

"Ryan.. I need to tell you something." I whisper, looking at the floor. He crosses his arms, raising his eyebrows and tapping his foot impatiently.

"I – I..." I stutter nervously, glancing at Sophie, who nods gently.

"You, what?" He mutters, clearly annoyed. "Spit it out, Sian!"

"I'm pregnant! I'm having your baby, Ryan!"


	4. Chapter 4: Denial

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this is late, I've been ill and then I was doing homework and then I was at school... It just all mounted up I guess. I'm going to apologise in advance for any late updates within the next few weeks, due to exams and revision. On a completely different note; to all of those who have reviewed.. THANK YOU! You don't know how much they mean to me. So keep them coming, they'll hopefully inspire me to write more.. And maybe even give me good luck with my exams... Who knows? So without further adue, I give you Chapter 4. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Sian's POV:**

"You're off your head!" Ryan yells, eyes blazing with hatred as his lips curl into a snarl. I stare at him, eyes wide with shock.

"I bet you were at it with heaps of guys while you were in Southport!" I hear Sophie stand up behind me, and it's not long before an arm winds protectively around my waist. Ryan glares at her. She squeezes my side, her fingertips brushing over my heated skin as she bravely holds Ryan's stare.

"I've only ever slept with you! You're this baby's father!" I whimper, leaning into Sophie's touch. My eyes sting with unwanted tears.

"Liar!" He shouts, spit flying from his lips. "You little slu-" A sharp slap resounds throughout the room. Ryan flinches, bringing his hand up to cradle his cheek. I turn to Sophie, who glowers at him, her palm a harsh red colour as she pulls it back to rest at her side. She takes a step forward, her jaw clenched and her stare penetrating.

"Get out." She mutters through gritted teeth. "Nobody talks to my friend like that. Now get out." Her voice is oddly calm, but there is no mistaking the steely undertone. Ryan's mouth gapes open, his eyes bulging. He looks at me and I roll my eyes. He shakes his head, his hand still holding his pink cheek as he slinks out of the door. The door closes behind him, and I turn to Sophie.

"Where did that come from?" I ask, flashing a stunned grin. She just laughs.

* * *

I lay, curled up on my bed. My arms wrap tightly around a limp pillow as I hug it to my chest. The front door slams, and I head my dad stomp around downstairs. I pick up my phone from my bedside table, tapping out a quick text, I shudder silently.

_**Showtime... Xx Sian**_

I sit up, my heart racing. My phone buzzes almost immediately, and I hastily open the text.

_**You can do it.. I'll be waiting. Xx Sophie**_

I take a deep breath, stand up and walk downstairs, my slippers slapping softly against the wooden floor. My dad is sprawled out across the sofa, a beer in one hand and the tv remote in the other.

"Dad?" I squeak timidly. He grunts in reply, not bothering to tear his eyes away from the football match flashing on the tv screen.

"Dad." I say again, mustering up all my courage. "I have something I need to tell you..."

* * *

I knock on the door lightly, peering through the glass into the dark hall-way. The light flickers on and the door is quickly pulled open, revealing a pyjama clad Sophie. She ushers me in, taking me into a warm embrace as soon as the door is closed. We hold eachother for a few long minutes, time passing slowly as we sway from side to side. When she lets me go, she gasps. Her lips forming a perfect O. I smile sadly, looking at myself in the mirror. The cut under my left eye has finally stopped bleeding, although there are still tracks of dried blood running down my cheek. Sophie places a hand to my cheek, running a hesitant finger over the wound. I flich slightly, though I'm not sure why.

"Did he...?" She whispers, wrapping her other arm around my waist. I nod gently. She frowns, her eyebrows furrowing. A stray tear rolls from my eye, only to be caught by Sophie's soft finger moments later.

"You're safe now Sian." She says, looking me straight in the eye. "You're safe."

**So... What did you think? Good? Not good? Completely and utterly crud? Hit the review button and tell me, and I promise I will reply to your review as soon as I can. **

**Beth Xx :)**


	5. Author's Note 1

**Hey guys. I was supposed to post an update today, but due to being ill these past few days, I haven't had time to write it. Usually I write the updates at night, and then edit them when I have the time the next day. But because of the illness, I've been sleeping a lot longer than I normally do. I will try and write the update tonight, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it. I have a biology exam tomorrow, and then a chemistry exam on Monday, so I'm revising for those. But I will do my best to have it posted as soon as I can. Also, in the next chapter (chapter 5) there may be a time jump.. It's not definite, but it is a possibility. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on the previous chapters, each and every review means a lot to me. **


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Hey guys! Turns out I had a random strike of inspiration! *does the inspiration dance* Enough of that! XD **

**Yeah, so here's chapter 5... I hope you enjoy it. Once again thanks to those who have reviewed, they push me to write more. It's something I've noticed.. Every new chapter is longer than the previous one... Even if it's only by a few words... Hey! It's still improvement. I decided not to add a time jump just yet, as I wanted to establish a relationship between Sophie and Sian. But there will be a time jump some time soon.. Anyway, I'm gonna stop rambling and let you read.. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 5:**

**Sian's POV:**

"You're safe." Her words resound in my head, comforting me, forcing me to forget everything... anything. I pull, unwillingly, from her welcoming arms. She grins at me, taking my hand in hers. She tugs me quickly through the living room, my eyes barely keeping up as everything blurs together in a maddening mix of colours and patterns. She jogs up the stairs, each step delicate and completely soundless. I follow her promptly, my own steps heavy against the plush carpet. She pauses infront of her bedroom door, stopping so suddenly I almost run into her. She places a hand against the painted wood, a soft smirk on her lips. She pushes it open, stepping in almost hesitantly. I follow her, closing the door behind me slowly. Her room is dimly lit, the light coming only from the small television in the corner. Cushions and blankets litter the floor, creating abstract patterns on the pale carpet. She turns to me, a sheepish grin plastered over her lips. I smile back at her, still hovering by the door. She sits down on the floor, gently patting the carpet next to her. I shuffle over to her, dropping to the floor beside her. She smiles, pulling a blanket to rest across our legs. She reaches for a remote, quickly hitting a button. The opening titles of my favourite movie flash on screen, and I can't help but laugh slightly. I turn to face her, my lips stretched into an astonished grin. She shrugs lightly.

"I figured you'd need cheering up..." She says, her eyes twinkling. I stare at her, my eyes running over each and every one of her features. She's beautiful, but of course, I already knew that. I feel something stirring in the pit of my stomach, butterflies... thousands of them, their wings flapping gently and causing a tornado of emotion to course through my veins.

"Thank you... for everything." I whisper softly, resting my hand on her thigh. My whole body is ignited by that one simple touch, confusing all of my senses. All I can see is her gorgeous face, I can only smell her unique fragrant scent. My hands only feel her soft, silky skin. My ears only hear her beautiful voice. She interrupts my thoughts, snapping me from my trance.

"It's okay... I care so much about you Sian.. And I'd do anything to protect you." I can't help myself as I lean in, my lips desperately seeking hers. She stiffens for a split second, her eyes confused. But then she kisses me back, deeply and passionately, her tongue tracing over my bottom lip, pleading for entrance. I grant it almost immediately, and our tongues lock in a reckless dance. A groan rumbles in my throat, and I fight to contain it. I wrap my arms tight around her body, caressing the heated skin of her neck. I abruptly pull away, my chest heaving as I gasp for air. She stares at me, her pink lips slightly parted. And then she smiles, an astonishingly breathtaking grin that makes me swoon. She kisses me again, her fingers twisting in my hair as she pulls me closer. I respond quickly, my heart beating frantically in my chest. She pulls away a few seconds later, giggling softly.

"I can feel your heartbeat..." She murmurs against my lips. I sigh gently.

"It's what you do to me..."

* * *

I wake up, still wrapped in her arms. Her head rests on my shoulder, and her breath blows warmly across my face. I stretch my arms stiffly, my joints cracking as I struggle to remove myself from her embrace. She protests sleepily, to which I smile. I lift myself from the floor, catching sight of my face in the mirror as I do. I gasp. My left cheek is covered by a mottled bruise, the deep purple mingling with the dried blood I was too busy to get rid of last night. I stand still, frozen in shock. Sophie stands up behind me, yawning softly. Her arms automatically wrap around my waist and her chin rests on my shoulder. She follows me stare, and frowns slightly. She kisses my bruised cheek, her lips barely brushing it. I can't help but flinch, even though it didn't really hurt. She smiles apologetically.

"Sorry." She murmurs, resting her hands on my stomach, her fingertips softly kneading the flesh. I shake my head slightly.

"It's okay... Didn't hurt anyway.." I reply, placing my hands lightly on top of hers. She smiles, and buries her face in my neck. She mumbles something unintelligible, pressing her lips against my tender skin. I smile, just about catching the last word of the sentence. "-you."

"What did you say?" I ask, swivelling around to face her. She blushes, her flawless skin flooding with an adorable redness.

"Don't make me say it again..." She whines, looking at the floor. I lift her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes.

"If you say it... I'll say it back..." I whisper, my eyes searching hers. Her eyes sparkle, shining a darker shade of sapphire than I had ever seen before.

"I - I love you Sian.."

**Dun Dun Dah! XD**

**Ooh... The immortal words have been said! O.o**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Now I'm off to chuck Skittles at people... They need the rainbows! XD**

**Beth Xx**


	7. Chapter 6: Mum and Dad

**I'm so glad that exam is over! Chemistry is not a strong point! Anyway. Hi guys! I know this update has taken a while, and it's not very long.. (Sorry!) But with the exam, and being ill and revising... Somehow my brain has turned to mush. Also the fact that I haven't slept for two days means I'm not as focused as I usually am. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on the previous chapters, really means alot to me! **

**Chapter 6:**

**Sian's POV:**

"I – I love you, Sian." My heart swells, almost bursting with happiness. I hold both of her hands in mine, squeezing them lightly.

"I love you Sophie." I say. smiling gently. She swoops in quickly, stealing a kiss from my all too willing lips. It only lasts a split second, and then she pulls away, laughing quietly. I raise my eyebrows, confused.

"Your...Face!" She splutters, gripping her sides as she dissolves into hysterics. I roll my eyes, crossing my arms as I wait for her to calm down. She imitates me, nearly keeling over as she continues to laugh. I smirk, plucking a cushion from the floor. I hold it firmly in my hand, swinging it back and forth in warning. She fails to notices, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. It collides with her face silently, and the laughter in the room finally stops... for all of 2 seconds. I laugh loudly, the cushion hanging lazily from my hand as I double over.

"Oh! You are gonna pay for that, Powers!" She says, grinning deviously. She swipes the cushion from my hand, swinging it wildly as I try, and fail, to run away. She aims at me, chucking the cushion in my direction. I duck, and it flies into the wall, hitting it with a barely audible 'poof'. I pounce on her, tackling her to the floor easily. She scrambles to get up, pushing my shoulders away lightly. I pin her hands, trapping them either side of her face. I smirk, my eyes glinting in the sunlight that had begun to stream through the curtains. She pouts, her blue eyes sparkling with forbidden desire. I lean down, pressing my lips to hers silently. She immediately deepens it, tracing around my lips with her soft tongue. My thigh rests unknowingly between her legs, pressing heavily against her crotch. A moan erupts from her throat, and I pull away instantly. I stand up, dragging her up with me. Her eyes are darker than I've ever seen, swimming with emotion. Want. Need. Desire. Love. I breathe deeply, trying to slow my erratic heart. She clears her throat quietly, looking to the floor.

"I'm gonna go... have a shower." She mumbles, a small smile overtaking her lips. She grabs the towel off her bed, swinging it freely over her shoulder. She places a tender kiss on my cheek, and then scurries out. I sit down on her bed, my chest heaving. _That girl is gonna be the death of me!_

* * *

"Mum? Dad?" Sophie's voice wavers as she speaks. "Can I speak to you?" She'd decided to tell her family about us straight away, rather than risk being caught. Sally looks up from the book she's reading, a thoughtful smile on her face. Kevin retreats from the kitchen, taking a seat next to Sally on the sofa. He smiles softly.

"What is it, Soph?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. Sophie looks at me, her eyes screaming at me helplessly. I walk over to her, collapsing down next to her on the other sofa. Our thighs brush slightly as I do, and I can't help but sigh at the sensation.

"Mum. Dad. I know it's gonna be hard to believe.. But.." She halts, inhaling deeply as if trying to calm her nerves. Kevin looks at her expectantly, bracing his forearms against his knees as he leans forwards.

"What is it, love?" Sally questions, adjusting her position slightly. They stare at us questioningly. I reel back slightly, a little unnerved by the power twisted in their gaze.

"Me and Sian... Well..." She stumbles again, reaching out and grabbing my hand for support. I sigh softly, running my thumb across her palm and back again.

"Sophie. You know you can tell us anything." Sally urges, her eyes shifting from Sophie, to me and then to our entwined fingers.

"Me and Sian are together..." Sophie mumbles, her voice almost a whisper.

"Together?" Kevin repeats, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

"Yeah.. We're a couple..."

**So... One of the secrets is out.. I wonder how Kevin and Sally will handle Sian's pregnancy... *Dun Dun Dah!***

**Don't ignore it... I know you can see that review button... I'm watching you... Hey! Come back! I'll give you skittles! *makes adorable face***

**- Okay, lack of sleep... Affecting me more than first thought... XD**


	8. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I'm taking so long to write the next chapter, but I promise I will have it out as soon as humanly possible! I'm not gonna bore you with all of the reasons of why it's so late.. But I can show you one of them! I made a trailer! Yeah, that's right... A trailer! It's posted on YouTube and it would really mean a lot if you watch/comment on it.. **

**.com/watch?v=ihFKx-Uy3l4 ← There you go! Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 7: Baby

**Sorry! I was meant to write this ages ago, but my mind has been blank. I've been struggling to write my own name, let alone an update! I've been so busy with school work, it's unbelievable. As I mentioned... long ago, there is a time jump. And I have decided that it will be in this chapter... Because of the time jump, Sian is about 12-13 weeks pregnant... I just wanted to speed it up a bit!**

**I'm not really sure how long this fic will be, I'm hoping to at least exceed 25 chapters... I'll let you know. Again, thanks for the reviews... They mean so much. Enjoy!**

_Flashbacks in italics_

**Chapter 7:**

**Sian's POV:**

_10 weeks later_

"Sian?" I hear Sophie call, followed by the sound of a door slamming. Her heavy footsteps pound against the stairs as she jogs up them. I remove the pillow from my face, quickly patting it back into position before Sophie enters the room. My hands rest subconsciously on my stomach, caressing the small bump that had begun to form. She pushes open the door, a crooked smile on her lips. She leans against the door frame, her arms crossed. I grin at her, lifting myself from the laying position that I had comfortably been waiting for her in.

"Hey babe." She says, falling onto the bed beside me. I give her a chaste peck on the lips, my hands entwining with hers as I do.

"I love your kisses..." She murmurs appreciatively, pulling me into a tender hug.

"I love you..." I whisper, burying my head in her neck.

_Kevin and Sally gawp at us, their eyebrows raising until they're near enough blending into their hair. I snort softly, looking at the wall in an attempt to calm myself. Sophie elbows me in the side but there's an unmistakable smirk on her face._

"_S-Since when? When did you officially become a couple?" Kevin probes, his voice shaking. Sally looks at him, and then at us, and then back at him. Sophie sighs, looking at me tiredly. I clear my throat._

"_I-I think it was about 2 days ago.." I mumble, looking at the carpet. Sally raises an eyebrow at us._

"_Are you sure about this?" Sally asks, crossing her arms. "That's not exactly a long time..." Sophie coughs slightly._

"_No, mum... It's not a long time... But I've known Sian for so much longer... She's my best friend.. And she makes me happy... And now I'm in love with her..." A smile springs to my lips and my hand automatically finds hers. She gives it a gentle squeeze._

"_And you, Sian? Do you feel the same way...?" Sally asks again, leaning forward in her seat. I nod._

"_Yeah.. I do... Sophie's always been there for me... Especially recently with all the drama that's been going on..." I reply, flashing a thankful smile at Sophie._

"_What's happened recently?" Kevin suddenly pipes up, bracing his hands against his legs. I swallow harshly, trying to force away the lump that has lodged in my throat. Sophie looks at me, her eyes soft. I nod at her, answering her silent question._

"_Sian...Sian is pregnant.. That's why her dad kicked her out..." Sophie's voice comes out in a quiet squeak. I watch her parents' faces, gauging their reactions critically. Sally's face falls into a sympathetic smile as she gets to her feet. She wraps an arm around my shoulder, and I sigh with relief. I glance at Kevin, who looks like he's about to have heart attack. Sophie smirks at me and makes her way over to him. She takes a seat next to him, patting his knee gently._

"_Dad?" He moves his head almost mechanically to stare at her. "I know it's a lot to take in... But on the plus side, at least you won't have to wait long to get a grandchild." I laugh lightly. At least I know everything is going to be okay, well if Kevin doesn't murder Sophie first!_

"What time is the ultrasound appointment, babe?" Sophie asks, leaning down to gaze into my eyes. She grins, hands resting on my stomach. She caresses the small bump lovingly, stroking the soft fabric of my t-shirt. I sigh happily.

"It's at half two... I think." I reply, retrieving my phone from the night stand to check the time. _**1:57pm. **_

"We should probably get ready to go actually, babe." Sophie nods, lifting herself from the bed and walking to the door. She pauses in front of it, leaning casually against the frame. She flashes an utterly breathtaking smile, causing my heart to flutter erratically.

"I love you..." Her voice is soft, almost heartbreakingly so. I smile dreamily.

"I love you too..."

* * *

I recline on the plastic covered chair slowly, watching as Sophie pulls up a chair beside me. She takes my hand in hers, kissing my palm silently. The door opens with a piercing squeak, and the ultrasound technician enters. He smiles at us brightly, perching on a stool opposite Sophie. He turns to me quickly.

"Hello Miss Powers, my name is Tom." He offers a hand and I shake it gently. He does the same to Sophie, who willingly returns the gesture.

"Hi. I'm Sian. And this is my girlfriend, Sophie." I say, my eyes flickering to Sophie gently. Tom grins.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two." He swivels round to face the monitor, hitting some buttons causing it to whir into life. He turns to face us again, holding a small bottle of gel in one hand and the scanner in the other. He gestures for me to roll up my t-shirt, which I do awkwardly with one hand. Sophie squeezes my hand, silently watching as Tom spreads some of the gel on my stomach. He runs the scanner over the gel, looking at the fuzzy grey image that appears on the monitor as he does so. He hits more buttons and the image becomes a lot clearer. I stare at the screen, watching the rapid pulsing of the baby's heart. I hear Sophie inhale sharply beside me, fighting hard to catch her breath. I glance at her, smiling when I see the gleam of unshed tears in her eyes. Tom points to different parts of the baby's body, explaining what they are. He turns to look at us again.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" He asks softly.

"Can you tell? I mean this early?" I reply curiously, raising an eyebrow at him. Sophie squeezes my hand again, and I smile at her.

"I'm fairly confident... About 80% sure, I would say." He says determinedly. I look at Sophie hopefully.

"What do you think, babe? Do you wanna know?" I ask lightly. She nods, staring at the flickering grey image on the screen.

"It would be easier... Ya know, to come up with names..." She replies, her tone bright. I turn back to Tom, nodding firmly at him. He adjusts the monitor, staring hard at it for a few second before turning back to us.

"I think it's safe to say your future will involve a lot of pink..." My mouth gapes open, tears suddenly springing from my eyes. Sophie presses a kiss to my cheek, tears dribbling from her own eyes.

"You're having a girl. Congratulations."

**And I'm gonna stop there! I'm sorry for how long it took me to write this, just haven't had much inspiration or will power. I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for the time it took to write, but I know it's still pretty short. And now that we know the sex of the baby, feel free to include a baby name if you review, I have the basic idea for the name but I'm open to suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 8: Dancing In The Rain

_I'm so sorry! I know it's been a long time since I updated, and for that I apologise. My life has been kinda hectic over the past few months, and I've been struggling to keep up with everything I set myself to do.. This update will probably not be the best I've written, because I have so much on my mind, and I'm not really sure how to get rid of it. _

_I'll stop rambling and let you read now!_

**Chapter 8:**

**Sian's POV:**

"What about... April?" Sophie says, waving the book infront of my eyes and pointing to the name written in bright pink letters. I roll my eyes jokingly.

"She's due in December, babe." I mumble, skimming over the endless stream of baby names appearing on the screen of my laptop.

"Hmm... What about Holly then?" She continues to flick through the pages, eyebrows furrowing with adorable concentration. I murmur my appreciation at her suggestion, my eyes glued to the screen as I make mental notes of names that catch my attention. _Charlotte.. Aimee.. Rebecca.. Jess.. Quinn.. Leah.. Lauren.. Gah! Why are there so many? _I hear Sophie snap the book shut, dropping it to the floor with an exasperated sigh. I laugh, closing the laptop.

"Lucky we've got a while before she's due, eh?" I sigh, leaning back against the sofa and closing my eyes.

"Yeah.." Sophie agrees, her voice soft. Her hands move to rest on my stomach, caressing the small bump through the fabric of my t-shirt. I smile; her hands were nearly always lingering on my stomach, a habit which I find completely adorable. My eyes flicker open, and are immediately greeted with the sight of the warm, blue eyes, I fall more in love with each day. Sophie grins, leaning up to press a tender kiss to my cheek. I sigh again, cupping her cheek in my hand.

"Thank you." I murmur, resting my forehead against hers. Her eyebrows scrunch in the middle, distorting her face into a picture of confusion.

"For what, babe?" She asks, pressing a hand against mine, which was still flat against her cheek. I kiss her chastely on the lips, revelling in the comforting warmth of her soft flesh against mine. I pull away, exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"For everything," I reply, staring deep into her azure eyes; feeling as though I could survive just fine, if they were the only thing I could see for the rest of my life. "If it wasn't for you... I don't know where I'd be right now.." A single tear slips from my eye, dancing it's way down my cheek before finally dripping off my chin. Sophie sighs, a barely audible whoosh of air flowing from her parted lips.

"I love you Sian." She whispers, her eyes conveying everything she couldn't find the words to say. I smile, pecking her once more on the lips before pulling her into a tight embrace. Nuzzling my face into her neck, I inhale deeply, her unique scent making me swoon.

"I love you too."

* * *

I stare up at the murky, grey sky; pulling my jacket a little tighter around my body – well as tight as I could given the circumstances. Sophie was trailing a little further behind, lost in her thoughts. I smiled silently, looking around the empty park before turning my attention back to her.

"C'mon Soph! It looks like it's gonna-" I'm cut off by the unmistakable sound of thunder; and rain starts to pour as if the sky has cracked in two with the sheer magnitude of the rumbling coming from above. Sophie's eyes widen, hands flying atop her head in order to inadequately protect herself from the icy drops of rain. I chuckle, embracing the weather with open arms and throwing my head back, mouth wide open in a joyful grin. Sophie stares at me, a small smirk of disbelief appearing on her lips. I skip over to her, laughing to myself at the way my steps cause a tiny wave of destruction.

"Dance with me?" I ask, eyes bright and pleading. She cocks her head to the side, as if contemplating saying 'no' before pulling me close and swaying from side to side. The rain continues to pour, providing an interpretive beat to our silent dance. I close my eyes, resting my forehead against Sophie's with a content sigh. She sways us back and forth a few more times before slowing to a stop.

"Come on Sian.. I don't want you to get sick.." She mumbles, kissing the spot just below my ear. She pulls out of my arms, and takes my hand; squeezing my fingers tight, grinning widely.

* * *

"Here," Sophie smiles, pressing a steaming mug of hot chocolate into my shivering hands. "It'll warm you up." I nod gratefully, putting it on the coffee table infront of me before sliding further under the duvet that Sophie had dragged downstairs. She slips in beside me, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing me lightly on the cheek. She sighs against my skin, her warm breath eliciting a burst of heat to combust in my chest. I angle my head slightly, capturing her lips before they can come into contact with my cheek once again. The kiss is sweet, unhurried and tender; it's everything I've ever wanted in a single meeting of lips. I press my lips slightly harder against Sophie's, a soft groan of contentment echoing in the back of my throat. I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her closer as her tongue slips into my mouth with practised ease. My tongue quickly moves to greet it, rubbing against the muscle teasingly.

I lean back slightly, pulling Sophie with me until she is straddling my hips; carefully avoiding the curve of my stomach. The duvet cocoons us in darkness, the warmth becoming almost unbearable as my hand slides under Sophie's t-shirt, gently running across the soft skin of her stomach. She lets out a frustrated whimper and pulls away, breaking the kiss and sitting upright; chest heaving. I stare up into her eyes, darker than I'd ever seen before and swimming with something I couldn't quite place.

"Why.. Why did you stop?" I whisper breathlessly, trying to ignore the heat building in my lower abdomen.

"I can't.. Not while you're pregnant.." She says, placing a tender hand on my stomach. "It wouldn't be right.." Her fingertips trace mindless patterns over my t-shirt and I can't help but smile at her.

"How did I get so lucky?" I murmur, and she raises her eyes to look at me. She grins, and my breath catches in my throat.

"I ask myself the same thing everyday.."

_I hope you all enjoyed it, and once again; I am so, so sorry that it took so long to update. I will try my best to update again as soon as possible. Please, please review; tell me if you're still interested in this fic, give me some advice on certain aspects you think I could improve on. Thank you to all of you who have subscribed to this fic, it means so much!_


	11. Author's Note 3: I need your help!

**Hey guys. I just wanted to post an update to let you know that I am going to continue this fic, I haven't given up on it. But I have completely forgotten what the next chapter was going to be about; which is a bit stupid, I know. It'd be really helpful if you left me a review, and told me what you'd like to happen. Do you want them to go shopping for baby stuff, like clothes and furniture? Or do you want them to go on a date? Do you want some Ryan drama? Leave me a review with your ideas. Of course, you don't have to.. But I'd really appreciate it if you did, and I'd credit you at the beginning of the next chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated sooner.. I've had a lot of shit going on in my life, and I haven't really been in the right mindset to just sit down and write. I'm rambling, sorry. So, please leave me a review and tell me what you'd like to see and I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks. :)**


	12. Author's Note 4: I suck!

**Hey guys! This took waaaaaaaayyy too long to write _ I'm really sorry! I just got so caught up with life and I completely forgot about this. Hopefully the next update won't take as long (fingers crossed!) Okay, I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me some feedback on what they wanted to see, hopefully I've included most of your ideas **

**Credit to: XxMiniTulisaXx, Moll, Bethany, Nomaoifenom, JBBaby123, ZhaneZeo.**

Chapter 9:

Sian's POV:

"Remind me again, why we invited Rosie?" Sophie whispers, watching as her sister darts up and down the aisles, picking up various items of pink clothing. I shrug, a smile spreading across my lips.

"Because she has a decent sense of style?" I say, glancing to the side to look at Sophie's face. "Not that you don't, of course." I add, noticing her raised eyebrow. Rosie practically skips back to us, arms full of an assortment of pink and white. Sophie snorts.

"I found loads of cute stuff." Rosie says, voice muffled due to the layers of fabric piled up against her face.

"I can see that.." I laugh, taking some of the clothes from her and placing them on the shop counter. Sophie does the same, arranging them into neat piles, side by side. Rosie plucks a pink onesie from one of the piles, causing it to fall into a heap. Sophie glares at her, mumbling under her breath as she begins to arrange the clothes again.

"Look at how cute this is!" Rosie squeals, turning the onesie towards us so we can see. 'Party! My crib. 3 am.' is written in white across the chest, a cartoon balloon drifting from the 'p'.

"Jeez.." Sophie says, looking from the baby clothes in her sister's hands, to my face. "You trying to turn our baby into a party animal before she's even been born, Rosie?" My heart swells. Our baby. I can't contain the grin that spreads across my face, as Sophie digs through the fallen piles and pulls out a pink sleep suit.

"I like this one." She says, a soft smile on her lips. She places it in front of me, smoothing it out carefully before turning back to the pile of pink threatening to fall off the counter.

'Gorgeous, just like my mummy.' I blush, eyes drifting to Sophie's perfect face. Yeah.. I smile. Just like your mummy.

Pushing open the glass door, I walk into the building, inhaling the welcoming scent of coffee and freshly baked goods. Sophie stumbles in behind me; arms laden with bags after Rosie had disappeared and not come back. I'd offered to help, but Sophie had simply shaken her head and carried on walking as if her arms weren't bogged down with our many purchases. I lead us over to a secluded booth in the corner, and Sophie sighs as she drops the bags onto the leather seat, flexing her fingers gently.

"You okay, babe?" I ask, staring at the red marks lining her skin as I sit down. She nods, offering me a gentle smile as she leans down and pecks my lips.

"I'm fine." She replies, kissing me once more. "Do you want your usual?" I smile, nodding slightly as I kiss her again. She grins, detaching herself from my lips to make her way over to the counter at the front of the shop. I watch her as she orders our drinks, and can't help but laugh to myself as she points to a large cookie in the glass plated cabinet by the ordering station.

"Having fun?" The voice forces me to tear my eyes away from Sophie, and I turn my head, my face immediately twisting into a disgusted expression. Ryan stands in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, actually." I spit back at him, leaning back in my seat and resting my hands over my stomach.

"Still pregnant, I see." He scowls, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, almost nervously.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Just because you can't take responsibility for your actions, doesn't mean that I can't!" My voice raises slightly, causing several people to turn and stare in our direction.. Including Sophie. She raises an eyebrow at me, her expression automatically changing when her eyes land on Ryan. She walks over to us, eyebrows furrowed and eyes set in a cold glare.

"Can I help you?" Sophie says through gritted teeth as stands next to me, her hand resting lightly on my shoulder. I reach up, curling my fingers over the back of her and squeezing gently. Ryan stares at my hand, his eyebrows furrowing in what I can only assume is disgust.

"So, it's true." He spits, glaring at me. "You really are a dyke." Sophie tenses beside me, her mouth falling open as she takes a step towards Ryan.

"Walk away." She growls, her blue eyes almost ice like as she stares coldly at him. "Now." Ryan recoils slightly, a brief look of confusion crossing his features before hardening into a stubborn mask once more.

"Why should I?" He replies, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Because," Sophie says, narrowing her eyes slightly. "If you don't, there will be a repeat performance of what happened the first time you insulted my girlfriend, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to damage that pretty little face of yours." I snort quietly at the look on Ryan's face as Sophie talks.

"Now." Sophie continues, stepping forward until she's right in front of Ryan. "Leave. Us. Alone." I watch as Ryan stares at her for a few long seconds, his eyebrows furrowed as he turns, silently shaking his head as he walks away. Sophie turns to me, winking playfully and walking over to the counter to pick up our order. I smile, leaning back against the back of the booth and sighing. _How did I get so lucky?_


	13. Chapter 9: So We Meet Again

**Hey guys! This took waaaaaaaayyy too long to write _ I'm really sorry! I just got so caught up with life and I completely forgot about this. Hopefully the next update won't take as long (fingers crossed!) Okay, I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me some feedback on what they wanted to see, hopefully I've included most of your ideas **

**Credit to: XxMiniTulisaXx, Moll, Bethany, Nomaoifenom, JBBaby123, ZhaneZeo.**

Chapter 9:

Sian's POV:

"Remind me again, why we invited Rosie?" Sophie whispers, watching as her sister darts up and down the aisles, picking up various items of pink clothing. I shrug, a smile spreading across my lips.

"Because she has a decent sense of style?" I say, glancing to the side to look at Sophie's face. "Not that you don't, of course." I add, noticing her raised eyebrow. Rosie practically skips back to us, arms full of an assortment of pink and white. Sophie snorts.

"I found loads of cute stuff." Rosie says, voice muffled due to the layers of fabric piled up against her face.

"I can see that.." I laugh, taking some of the clothes from her and placing them on the shop counter. Sophie does the same, arranging them into neat piles, side by side. Rosie plucks a pink onesie from one of the piles, causing it to fall into a heap. Sophie glares at her, mumbling under her breath as she begins to arrange the clothes again.

"Look at how cute this is!" Rosie squeals, turning the onesie towards us so we can see. 'Party! My crib. 3 am.' is written in white across the chest, a cartoon balloon drifting from the 'p'.

"Jeez.." Sophie says, looking from the baby clothes in her sister's hands, to my face. "You trying to turn our baby into a party animal before she's even been born, Rosie?" My heart swells. Our baby. I can't contain the grin that spreads across my face, as Sophie digs through the fallen piles and pulls out a pink sleep suit.

"I like this one." She says, a soft smile on her lips. She places it in front of me, smoothing it out carefully before turning back to the pile of pink threatening to fall off the counter.

'Gorgeous, just like my mummy.' I blush, eyes drifting to Sophie's perfect face. _Yeah.._ I smile. _Just like your mummy._

Pushing open the glass door, I walk into the building, inhaling the welcoming scent of coffee and freshly baked goods. Sophie stumbles in behind me; arms laden with bags after Rosie had disappeared and not come back. I'd offered to help, but Sophie had simply shaken her head and carried on walking as if her arms weren't bogged down with our many purchases. I lead us over to a secluded booth in the corner, and Sophie sighs as she drops the bags onto the leather seat, flexing her fingers gently.

"You okay, babe?" I ask, staring at the red marks lining her skin as I sit down. She nods, offering me a gentle smile as she leans down and pecks my lips.

"I'm fine." She replies, kissing me once more. "Do you want your usual?" I smile, nodding slightly as I kiss her again. She grins, detaching herself from my lips to make her way over to the counter at the front of the shop. I watch her as she orders our drinks, and can't help but laugh to myself as she points to a large cookie in the glass plated cabinet by the ordering station.

"Having fun?" The voice forces me to tear my eyes away from Sophie, and I turn my head, my face immediately twisting into a disgusted expression. Ryan stands in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, actually." I spit back at him, leaning back in my seat and resting my hands over my stomach.

"Still pregnant, I see." He scowls, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, almost nervously.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Just because you can't take responsibility for your actions, doesn't mean that I can't!" My voice raises slightly, causing several people to turn and stare in our direction.. Including Sophie. She raises an eyebrow at me, her expression automatically changing when her eyes land on Ryan. She walks over to us, eyebrows furrowed and eyes set in a cold glare.

"Can I help you?" Sophie says through gritted teeth as stands next to me, her hand resting lightly on my shoulder. I reach up, curling my fingers over the back of her and squeezing gently. Ryan stares at my hand, his eyebrows furrowing in what I can only assume is disgust.

"So, it's true." He spits, glaring at me. "You really are a dyke." Sophie tenses beside me, her mouth falling open as she takes a step towards Ryan.

"Walk away." She growls, her blue eyes almost ice like as she stares coldly at him. "Now." Ryan recoils slightly, a brief look of confusion crossing his features before hardening into a stubborn mask once more.

"Why should I?" He replies, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Because," Sophie says, narrowing her eyes slightly. "If you don't, there will be a repeat performance of what happened the first time you insulted my girlfriend, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to damage that pretty little face of yours." I snort quietly at the look on Ryan's face as Sophie talks.

"Now." Sophie continues, stepping forward until she's right in front of Ryan. "Leave. Us. Alone." I watch as Ryan stares at her for a few long seconds, his eyebrows furrowed as he turns, silently shaking his head as he walks away. Sophie turns to me, winking playfully and walking over to the counter to pick up our order. I smile, leaning back against the back of the booth and sighing. _How did I get so lucky?_


End file.
